


Держись, это только начало

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), LaurielAnarwen



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || спецквест [4]
Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Drama, Drunkenness, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: В погоне за двумя птицами не факт, что собьёшь хотя бы одну, но от второй точно придётся отказаться.





	Держись, это только начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hold tight, it's just beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945121) by [thatsparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsparrow/pseuds/thatsparrow). 



> Время действия — первая сцена в баре, сразу после того как герой Джейка Джилленхола заканчивает объяснения про подстановочный код. Название взято из песни «We both go down together» группы The Decemberists1.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Что?

— Не будь ребёнком. Это дело выгодно всем, кроме тебя.

— В каком смысле выгодно?

Мальчишка смотрит на Пола этими своими широко раскрытыми невинными глазами, которые, Пол уверен, встречаются только у детишек из пригородов в ситкомах пятидесятых, между его бровей залегла складка, а подбородком он упирается в чёртову книгу. Такой благодетельный, что аж  _больно нахуй_. Как будто он не распознает обман, пока не прочитает о нём в одной из этих огромных библиотечных книг в пластиковых обложках, которые таскает в дипломате. Пол в свой обычно кладёт пачку сигарет и запасные солнечные очки. Как белые одежды католического служки — сплошь гладкие линии, крахмальные воротнички и манжеты, а у Пола на кончиках пальцев — намертво въевшаяся грязь с мест преступлений и чернила от сенсационных статей, и кажется, что если он подойдёт к мальчишке слишком близко — запачкает.

И  _книги_ , господи. Блядский боже, Грейсмит притащил книги по дешифровке в сраный бар и сложил на испещрённую царапинами деревянную столешницу, как опустошённые и перевёрнутые стопки.

Опять же, слишком легко представить, как от слов, написанных на пожелтевших страницах, у Грейсмита кружится голова — точно так же, как мир Пола переворачивается на сорок пять градусов от выпитого виски. Грейсмит, с его бойскаутской стрижкой, беспокойными глазами и нервными пальцами. Грейсмит, который сидит на обитом кожей диване с таким видом, будто ожидая, что кто-нибудь скажет, что ему тут не место, заказывает коктейли того же неоново-синего цвета, что и табличка «ОТКРЫТО» на двери круглосуточного ликёро-водочного. И вот Пол поддразнивает мальчишку из-за дела всей его жизни — потому что это Кроникл, и Пол уже давно этим занимается, чтобы понимать, как  _работает_  подобное дерьмо, — и серьёзно, ничего удивительного нет в том, что Грейсмит смотрит на него так, будто он говорит зашифрованными словами.

Но даже это неправильно, ведь так? Не когда кто-то вроде Грейсмита, который, должно быть, решал головоломки на коробках с хлопьями, ещё когда сидел на детском стульчике, сейчас разгадывает коды с помощью логики и правил для игральной доски. Решает написанные ручкой на бумаге загадки так, будто ему платят за  _это_. Стол Грейсмита в офисе Кроникл — всего в одном полёте бумажного самолётика от стола Пола, и тому могло бы быть стыдно за то, что так поздно приметил мальчишку, если бы не равнодушие ко всяким прущим напролом новичкам, бродящим между столами в надежде отхватить себе заголовок на первой полосе, пока их не выкинули на седьмую страницу (и неважно, что у Грейсмита вместо красящей ленты — перья; это только подтверждает идею Пола о том, что стол Грейсмита не замечали лишь потому, что тот был одним из немногих без пишущей машинки). Если бы он озаботился сделать ставку на будущее этого мальчишки, то, пожалуй, не дал бы ему и полугода.

Иногда Пол рад был ошибиться.

И всё же для кого-то вроде Грейсмита может быть опасно совать нос в дело Зодиака: чутьё Пола вопит дурным голосом каждый раз, когда он видит после каждого нового письма этот лихорадочный блеск в глазах Грейсмита, когда тот низко склоняется над столом, рисуя быстрее, чем Пол может уследить. Наваждение въелось в костный мозг, и, конечно, Пол замечает, потому что если б не замечал, то не работал бы и даже  _не мог бы_ , блядь, работать с криминальной сводкой.

В такие мгновения Пол думает о том, чтобы сыграть роль эдакого мудрого старшего брата и предостеречь мальчишку, сказать, что этот путь ведёт только к дерьмовому кофе у Фолдера в два часа ночи, болящим от электрического света глазам и коллекции вредных привычек, растущей, как время на парковочном счётчике на центральной консоли грейсмитовской, конечно же, подержанной машины. Но вообще-то — это не его забота. Кроме того, Грейсмит, как и сам Пол, живёт ради такого вот дерьма: это так же бросается в глаза, как ярко-розовые абажуры ламп над столом. Придя работать в Кроникл, он не мог не понимать, во что ввязывается (и сейчас Пол достаточно пьян, чтобы ему было похуй на то, что мальчишка, в отличие от него, — сраный  _карикатурист_ , и что его игры в детектива до поздней ночи, пока он не отрубится на своём диване среди подушек, — немного другое дело).

Всё же он пьян не настолько, чтобы не заметить, как Грейсмит тяжело откидывается на кожаную спинку дивана. На столе — четыре пустых стакана из-под Аква Вельвы2, и Пол отвлечённо думает, что это, возможно, на три стакана больше, чем мальчишка выпивал за всю свою жизнь. Глаза у того неплотно закрыты, на щеках дрожат острые тени от длинных ресниц, и да, он может вырубиться секунд через тридцать, и сейчас это, пожалуй, наименьшая из проблем Пола Эйвери.

— Так, Бобби, пора идти.

— Хм?

— Домой. В кроватку. Лучше пусть твоё лицо подружится с кафелем из Сирс энд-Робак на полу твоего собственного сортира, чем с дерьмом на этой столешнице. Поверь мне, парень, я знаю, о чём говорю.

Грейсмит невнятно бормочет что-то вроде согласное, Пол тушит оставшуюся треть сигареты о серую горку пыли в пепельнице, Грейсмит заталкивает книги в дипломат, пачка купюр из серебряного зажима для денег просачивается у Пола сквозь пальцы, растекается по столешнице; поднявшись с дивана, они устремляются к двери и ожидающей за ней прохладе городских улиц, пахнущих морской солью. Пол подставляет плечи под руку Грейсмита, тот бредёт через бар нетвердой походкой оленёнка Бэмби, и Пол уверен, что в этом поровну виноваты плещущаяся в крови того Аква Вельва и зверский недосып, сравнимый с тем, как если пытаешься писать статьи на машинке с истёртой лентой, и слова выцветают к середине страницы.

Пол готов съесть свою сраную именную табличку, если Грейсмит за ночь спит больше пяти часов.

Он обхватывает мальчишку рукой под лопатками, поддерживая в вертикальном положении, и когда они выходят из бара, жалеет, что у него нет третьей руки, чтобы застегнуть пуговицы на блейзере — на улице довольно холодно. Дующий со стороны бухты ветер достаточно холоден, чтобы от него начали гореть щёки. А ещё всё труднее становится не замечать тяжесть тела Грейсмита, его руку, обхватывающую шею, из-за чего там бегают мурашки, и жар там, где он прижимается к груди Пола, и конечно Пол не может не чуять запах его одеколона, и — блядский боже —  _желания_.

Запах кажется скорее привлекательным, чем раздражающим, и это отрезвляет похлеще, чем пощёчина в шесть утра, и напоминает Полу, что ему нужно,  _блядь, прийти в себя_.

Так что он делает глубокий вдох — говоря себе, что холодный воздух нужен, чтобы прогнать синий алкогольный дурман, и это не имеет никакого отношения к сраному низкосортному одеколону, который Грейсмит всё никак не выкинет из шкафчика в ванной, — и подводит их обоих достаточно близко к обочине, чтобы можно было остановить такси. Когда машина уже в шести дюймах от тротуара, в голове Пола на одну безумную секунду мелькает мысль о Зодиаке, но он напоминает себе, что этот мудак — пассажир, а не таксист, и что с ним и Грейсмитом сегодня не случится ничего страшнее горсти аспирина и ужасающего похмелья наутро.

Блядь, да он уже столько раз плясал эту сарабанду, что не сомневается — завтра придётся пройти все девять кругов ада. Дерьмовое определение для состояния, когда просыпаешься в трусах и одном носке, в голове бьёт набат от света каждой люстры или бра, и мечтаешь о ёбаной чашке кофе так, будто это необходимо, как капельница умирающему.

А потом Пол не может удержаться от размышлений о том, как мальчишка будет выглядеть на рассвете, и на краткий миг поддаётся греху и представляет, как Грейсмит с утра запутается ногами в простынях, а потом попытается разгладить их и подоткнуть обратно под матрас. Волосы, обычно по-бойскаутски аккуратно причёсанные, в беспорядке рассыпаны по подушке, полуоткрытые во сне губы вжимаются в хлопковую наволочку…

Нечего и говорить, Пол здорово проебался. Ну, вообще-то это было не то чтобы пиздец как неожиданно.

— Тебя кто-нибудь ждёт дома, Бобби? Детишки остались с няней или как? — спрашивает Пол, помахав такси и затащив Роберта внутрь. Одной рукой он опирается о дверь, сознательно не глядя в сторону Грейсмита, который располагается на другом краю заднего сиденья, послушно пристегнувшись и откинув голову на подголовник. Оранжевый свет уличных фонарей то и дело выхватывает из темноты мягкие линии силуэта, пускает хэллоуинские тени танцевать на щеках, и у Пола руки чешутся схватиться за сигарету… или за две… или за десять.

— Нет, нет, — бормочет Грейсмит, не открывая глаз, и проводит языком по губам, будто стараясь нащупать форму следующих слов. — Они сегодня с матерью.

— Значит, только ты?

— Только я.

Этот факт волнует Пола больше, чем следует, и он пытается отвлечься, стуча ногой по потёртому коврику, смотря на дорожные знаки на перекрёстках и пастельные линии старых викторианских зданий, которые выглядят зловеще, частично поглощённые тьмой. Как и всегда, с мыслей о Бобби Грейсмите он перескакивает на мысли о Зодиаке: интересно, ночевал ли тот где-то в городе, или торчал в Вальехо, или в Напе, или в Солано, или где там, блядь, ещё. Это ведь и есть теперь его жизнь, да? Фотографии с мест преступлений, написанные синими чернилами коды, книги по расшифровке. Как будто Зодиак и Грейсмит — играющие в пейнтбол сопляки, таящиеся по углам в ожидании прямого выстрела на поражение задроты, и из-за этого Пол постоянно бьётся лбом то об улики, то о рисунки.

Блядь, встретились бы они с Грейсмитом вообще, если бы не Зодиак? В самом начале мальчишка был для Пола тенью на периферии: детское личико, аккуратные рубашки, впахивание над карикатурами… с каких это пор Пола Эйвери интересуют ебучие карикатуры? Да и Грейсмит раньше не стал бы увязываться за Полом в бар, или стрелять сигареты, или усаживаться на край его рабочего стола, что в последнее время уже вошло в привычку. Как будто Полу не о чем больше думать, и скорее всего он так и не стал бы считать Грейсмита кем-то большим, чем просто ещё одной сноской в истории Кроникл. А потом начали приходить письма, но и тогда чёрта с два Полу Эйвери было бы не плевать, если бы однажды он не услышал из уст Грейсмита эти навскидку сделанные предположения, неожиданно оказавшиеся точнее, чем всё, до чего могли додуматься парни в синем, и не увидел, как тот изучает все улики по делу Зодиака с таким ярким интересом и такой сосредоточенностью, какие Пол уже не мог не заметить.

И вот куда это его привело. Их обоих. Пол отсчитывает удары сердца, пока неоново-красный на светофоре не сменится зелёным, а Грейсмит сидит от него в восемнадцати дюймах слева, уронив руку на сиденье между ними и устроив дипломат на коленях.

Ёбаный Грейсмит. Ёбаный Зодиак.

_Блядь._

За те несколько минут, что остаётся ехать, прежде чем такси останавливается на обочине у дома Грейсмита, Полу хватает времени, чтобы мысленно прокрутить в голове с полдюжины вариантов того, как может пройти остаток ночи. Вот они заваривают по чашке кофе на кухне Грейсмита, где к холодильнику прикреплены детские рисунки, и пьют эту дешёвую горькую бурду маленькими глотками, сидя за покачивающимся на неверных ножках столом. Вот он машет Грейсмиту рукой с заднего сиденья такси и отключается, позволяя мерному медитативному ритму убаюкать себя на пути к дому. Вот Грейсмит лежит навзничь на матрасе, оставленном бывшей женой — а значит, ничего плохого они не делают, правда? — и его дыхание сбивается, пальцы мнут простыни, а к щекам прилила кровь.

_Осторожнее, Пол._

Вот только они пока ещё здесь, и Полу нужно свернуть с той опасной дорожки, куда завели его мысли, и понять, что же, блядь, делать дальше. Никакого дерьма типа  _продолжение истории на странице А4_  — только чистый лист в держателе и россыпь рукописных обрывков, из которых предстоит слепить что-то связное.

Но сначала надо позаботиться о мальчишке, балансирующем на грани между сознанием и входной дверью по крайней мере в дюжине ярдов от обочины, и Пол был бы последним засранцем, если бы оставил его разбираться с этим в одиночку. Выбираясь с заднего сиденья и обходя машину, несмотря на всё самоубеждение, Пол чувствует себя так, будто наощупь заходит в неизвестные воды, чернильно-чёрные и непроглядные. Хлопает дверью и ругается, потому что звук в тишине звучит как выстрел. Помогает Грейсмиту удержаться на ногах, и, когда тот проводит рукой по уставшим глазам, говорит себе, что это просто ветер. Пол слышит тихий скребущий звук, когда Грейсмит трёт короткую серую щетину на подбородке.

— Спасибо за это, Пол, — говорит Грейсмит, выуживая с заднего сиденья свой дипломат, закрывая дверь и едва успевая отдёрнуть полы пальто от металлических челюстей. — Я имею в виду, за выпивку. За то, что отвёз домой. Правда, спасибо.

И Пола просто убивает то, что даже когда мальчишка едва на ногах стоит, в его тоне столько  _искренности_ , что почти неуютно слушать.

— Боже, Бобби, я всего лишь за выпивку заплатил, а не отдал сраную почку, — говорит Пол, наполовину отвлёкшись на всё ещё ожидающего таксиста и думая, стоит ли заплатить ему и отпустить — и остаться здесь вместе с Грейсмитом — или попросить его подождать на обочине. — Отдашь должок, когда я получу Пулитцера, — и чтобы не оказаться в неудобном положении или просто поддавшись слабости — а скорее и то, и другое, — он достаёт из заднего кармана несколько купюр, чтобы хватило на оплату, протягивает их водителю и, наблюдая, как такси отъезжает от обочины и оставляет их на улице одних, размышляет, какие мысли могут прийти в голову Грейсмита по этому поводу.

С другой стороны, возможно, тот слишком устал, чтобы заметить. Слишком невинен, чтобы вообще понять.

Дорога до входной двери занимает едва ли тридцать секунд, а кажется, будто тянется грёбаную вечность, их плечи соприкасаются при каждом шаге, и Грейсмит моргает так, будто не может сфокусировать взгляд, и Пол пытается понять, что он тут вообще, блядь, делает. Не то чтобы он не хотел Грейсмита — нет, теперь он это знает точно, и если бы отрицал, то лгал бы самому себе. Но нельзя было не сравнивать резкие линии бойскаутской причёски мальчишки и его наглухо застёгнутые рубашки с пропитанным табаком воздухом в лёгких Пола, не чувствуя призрачные уколы вины под кожей. Мальчишка, без сомнения, заслуживает в жизни кого-то получше Пола Эйвери, и сейчас самое время оставить его в покое.

Лампа наверху над порогом выключена, и Грейсмит ещё несколько секунд шарит по карманам, прежде чем найти ключи, и этого Полу хватает, чтобы собраться с мыслями и подвести моральное основание. Несмотря на то, что его называли эгоистичным ублюдком и алкоголиком, причём список подобных прозвищ — горький, как сигареты, и правдивый, как все преступления, описанные им на страницах Кроникл, — был бы длиннее, чем статьи его авторства, он всё же знает, где та черта, которую переступать не стоит. Знает, что порог дома Грейсмита и есть такая черта, даже когда тот наконец договаривается с замками и плечом открывает дверь в тёмный коридор по ту сторону порога.

— Хочешь кофе, или сока, или ещё чего-нибудь? — спрашивает Грейсмит, заходя внутрь, снимая пальто и на автомате вешая на вешалку, и хотя он пытается изображать гостеприимного хозяина, в его голосе сквозит усталость.

— Нет, Бобби, — отвечает Пол спустя удар сердца, отстукивая пальцами по косяку неровный ритм, — не сегодня. Но окажи мне — и себе — услугу, идёт? Сними ботинки и выпей стакан воды, будто это чёртова Аква Вельва, и иди спать. Не возись с материалами по делу и не листай другие библиотечные книжки, ты понял? Ботинки. Вода. Кровать. Всё. Поблагодаришь утром на работе.

Кажется, будто после этих слов по лицу Грейсмита пробегает тень — лёгкий намёк на разочарование или недоумение в изгибе бровей — но, скорее всего, это лишь игра воображения.

— Да, хорошо, — говорит Грейсмит. — Думаю, уже поздно. Что ж, спасибо…

— Богом клянусь, Бобби, — Пол прерывает его взмахом руки. — Ещё раз попробуешь меня поблагодарить, и это так и останется разовой акцией. Ладно? Мы друзья — а друзья вроде как и делают такую фигню, — он пренебрежительно машет рукой. — Ну, знаешь, эта дружба на почве поимки серийного убийцы.

По крайней мере, мальчишка оживляется, услышав слово  _друзья_ , и уже это ощущается как победа. И Пол говорит себе — убеждает себя — что это не ложь, не вольное толкование, а факт. Они друзья и только, и Полу кажется, что ему этого хватит. И ночей в телефонных будках на углу, и обменов теориями и догадками, подобных тому, как школьники меняются карточками с бейсболистами, и того, что он не может полностью игнорировать тёплую тяжесть обручального кольца на пальце левой руки.

— Друзья, — вторит Грейсмит, и Пол знает, что лёгкая улыбка ему не привиделась. — Увидимся завтра, Пол.

Кивнув мальчишке на прощание, Пол разворачивается на каблуках, слыша, как позади со щелчком захлопывается входная дверь, и спускается к тротуару, засунув руки глубоко в карманы и нащупывая пальцами зажигалку. Огонёк на кончике сигареты оранжевой иглой прошивает чёрную ткань городских теней, и он идёт по асфальту, не нарушая тишину улиц. Нигде поблизости не видно такси — сам виноват, что отпустил последнее, — и многочасовое бодрствование начинает давить на веки, и предстоит ещё дохуя долгий путь, прежде чем можно будет рухнуть в собственную уютную постель.

Что ж, остаётся только идти пешком, и Пол направляется в сторону большой улицы, где проще будет поймать позднее такси. Выдыхает струю серого сигаретного дыма, греет руки о подкладку в карманах пиджака. Он один, но не чувствует себя одиноким, и, может, это лучшее, на что он может надеяться.

Может, это всё, что у него есть.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Decemberists — We both go down together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0CiK9AX9Si8)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Аква Вельва** — коктейль из водки, джина, блю кюрасао и сока лимона и лайма. В фильме «Зодиак» — любимый напиток Роберта Грейсмита.


End file.
